Yukimura a day
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Saat liburan musim panas, Yukimura memutuskan untuk dirumah saja. Saat lagi bosen-bosennya di rumah, Yukimura pergi mengunjungi rumah anggota klubnya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


Liburan musim panas kali ini, Yukimura disuruh rumah karena orangtua dan adik perempuannya lagi berlibur ke Hawai. Sebenarnya Yukimura mau ikut liburan, tapi berhubung dia takut kulitnya bakal hitam seperti Jackal, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjaga rumah saja.

Hari ini Yukimura lagi bosen-bosennya di rumah. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke salon langganannya. Setelah kelar meni-pedi selama 2 jam, ia pun bingung lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Yukimura pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah anggota klubnya. Sekalian menyambung tali silahturahmi pikirnya.

Rumah Sanada

Yukimura melihat Sanada latihan kendo dari pinggir tempat Sanada latihan. Ia agak kagum melihat Sanada yang begitu kuatnya. Setengah jam kemudian latihan Sanada kelar juga. Sanada lalu ke tempat yang ada Yukimuranya.

Yukimura : Sanada, emang kendo asyik ya? (sambil memberikan handuk kecil ke Sanada).

Sanada : Asyik-asyik aja (sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk yang diberikan Yukimura).

Yukimura : Emang gak capek ya? Kamu kan dah latihan tennis setiap hari. Ditambah latihan kendo, pasti capek kan?

Sanada : Ya… untuk orang yang staminanya kuat kayak aku gini sih biasa-biasa aja. Tapi untuk orang yang kayak kamu…(menggantungkan kalimatnya).

Yukimura : Apa maksud kamu? Kamu ngatain aku lemah ya? Aku tau aku tuh penyakitan.

Sanada : Bu…Bukan begitu Yukimura. Maksudku…

Yukimura : Aku pergi! (meninggalkan Sanada)

Rumah Yanagi

Yanagi : (hening…)

Yukimura : (hening…)

Yanagi : (nulis di buku tulisnya).

Yukimura : Yanagi, kamu ngapain?

Yanagi : Dilihat sekali juga tahu kan?

Yukimura : Oh…lagi ngerjain PR, ya?

Yanagi : Ya gitu deh.

Yukimura : Ngajakin aku ngobrol dong! Ngomong apa gitu? Bosen nih.

Yanagi : Hari ini tuh aku ngerencanain ngerjain PR musim panas seharian. Eh, taunya kamu dateng (tanpa melihat ke arah Yukimura).

Yukimura : Jadi maksud kamu, aku tuh ngeganggu?

Yanagi : Menurut data, 100% sih begitu.

Yukimura : Ya udah. Aku pergi aja (keluar dari kamar Yanagi).

Yanagi : Kenapa gak dari tadi.

Rumah Yagyu

Yagyu : Hallo, Yukimura-kun! Aku seneng sekali ada yang mau berkunjung ke rumahku di hari sepanas ini.

Yukimura : Wah, senangnya~ Ternyata ada juga yang seneng dengan kehadiranku.

Yagyu : Tapi Yukimura-kun, hari ini aku ada latihan golf sebentar. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menunggu di rumahku sampai aku selesei latihan.

Yukimura : Emang latihannya berapa lama?  
Yagyu : Cuma sekitar 4 jam kok.

Yukimura : (terdiam sebentar) WHAT?!!! 4 jam sebentar?!! ( melotot ke Yagyu).

Yagyu : Menurutku sih sebentar.

Yukimura : Aku pergi ke rumah yang lainnya aja (meninggalkan rumah Yagyu).

Rumah Niou

Niou : Yo, Yukimura. Ayo masuk ke kamarku. Aku lagi nonton video seru nih! (mempersilahkan Yukimura masuk ke kamarnya).

Yukimura : Wah, makasih (masuk ke kamar Niou).

Niou : Nih video yang lagi kutonton (nunjuk ke layar TV yang ada di dalam kamarnya).

Yukimura : (duduk di tempat tidurnya Niou) Nih video apa?

Niou : Liat aja dulu. Nanti juga tau sendiri kok.

Yukimura : (ngeliat ke layar TV)

Niou : (ngeliat ke layar TV sambil makan pop corn).

15 menit kemudian….

Yukimura : Niou, nih video apa sih?! (menutup mukanya dengan bantal).

Niou : Ya… video gitulah pokoknya. Seru kan? (serius ngeliat ke layer TV)

Yukimura : Seru apanya?! Ihh! Aku dah gak tahan ngeliatnya!

Niou : Gak tahan kenapa? Gak tahan ngelakuin sama Sanada ya? (senyum licik)

Yukimura : Kamu ngomong apa sih?! Aku mau pergi aja! (keluar dari kamar Niou).

Niou : Yukimura! Tunggu! Belom selesei nih! Kita baru setengah nonton! (teriak ke arah Yukimura).

Yukimura : (tak mempedulikan teriakannya Niou).

Rumah Bunta

Bunta : Kebetulan banget kamu dateng. Aku baru aja beli kue enak.  
Yukimura : Eh, boleh tuh.

Bunta : Iya. Ayo masuk-masuk (mempersilahkan Yukimura masuk).

Yukimura : (Masuk ke dalem rumahnya Bunta)

Bunta : Nih, Yukimura. Kuenya! (memperlihatkan kue yang baru dibelinya ke Yukimura).

Yukimura : Wah! Kayaknya enak tuh. Aku boleh nyicipin, kan?

Bunta : Tentu aja boleh. Nih, ambil (mendekatkan kotak kue ke Yukimura).

Yukimura : (ngambil satu kue coklat)

Bunta : (ngeliatin Yukimura terus)

Yukimura : (bingung diliatin Bunta) Kenapa, Bunta?

Bunta : Ngg… aku suka kue yang rasa itu ( sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya).

Yukimura : Oh… bilang dong. Ya udah, aku ngambil yang ini aja (mengambil kue yang rasa strawberry).

Bunta : (masih ngeliatin Yukimura)

Yukimura : (bingung karena Bunta masih ngeliatin dia) Kenapa lagi, Bunta?

Bunta : Aku juga suka yang rasa itu (nunjuk kue yang dipegang Yukimura).

Yukimura : Loh? Terus kamu gak sukanya yang mana?  
Bunta : Sebenarnya sih aku suka semuanya. Tapi berhubung Yukimura dateng kesini, aku kan jadi gak enak kalau gak ngasih (dengan tampang lugu).

Yukimura : Jadi kamu memang gak ada niat buat ngasih aku toh?

Bunta : Iya (ngangguk-ngangguk gak jelas).

Yukimura : Ya udah, deh. Aku main ke rumah Akaya aja (jalan keluar rumah Bunta).

Bunta : Maaf ya, Yukimura (tangan kanannya memegang kue rasa coklat dan tangan kirinya memegang kue rasa strawberry).

Rumah Akaya

Akaya : Eh, Mura buchou. Aku lagi main PS nih. Main sama-sama yuk!

Yukimura : Ayo! (sambil berjalan ke dalem kamar Akaya).

Akaya : Nih PSnya. Buchou yang ini aku mainin yang ini ya (sambil nunjuk orang yang ada di dalem layer)

Yukimura : Oke.

30 menit kemudian

Yukimura : Ya…. aku kalah.

Akaya : Buchou gak ahli sih.

Yukimura : (nampol kepalanya Akaya) Kita coba sekali lagi yuk!

Akaya : (nurutin Yukimura)

2 jam kemudian

Yukimura : Ya…. Masa aku kalah lagi sih.

Akaya : Kan dah kubilang, Buchou tuh gak jago main PS.

Yukimura : Main sekali lagi deh (ngebujuk Akaya)

Akaya : Emoh, ah. Bosen main ama Buchou. Udah 10 kali kalah. Gak seru ah! Buchou payah. Mending aku ajakin Niou-senpai aja (ngambil HP di kantong celananya dan memencet nomor teleponnya Niou).

Yukimura : (mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam).

Akaya : Buchou pergi aja deh. Nanti ngeganggu lagi kalau aku mainan ama Niou-senpai. Hush~ Hush~

Yukimura : (nampol kepala Akaya lagi dan berjalan keluar kamar Akaya).

Rumah Jackal

Yukimura : Jackal!! (langsung ngebuka pintu kamar Jackal seenaknya).

Jackal : Loh, Yukimura? Tumben kemari (sambil mengoleskan krim pemutih di sekujur tubuhnya).

Yukimura : Jadi aku gak boleh ke rumah kamu nih?!

Jackal : Bukan begitu maksudku. Emang ada perlu apa tumben-tumbennya kemari.

Yukimura : Aku mau curhat nih.

Jackal : Oh… mau curhat. Ya udah mulai aja (sambil make masker di depan kaca).

Yukimura : Gini nih, aku kan tadi ke rumah Sanada. Moso dia ngatain aku lemah sih.

Jackal : Oh, begitu.

Yukimura : Terus tadi waktu aku ke rumah Renji, kayaknya dia ngusir aku gitu.

Jackal : Oh… (sambil ngecukur rambut di depan cermin).

Yukimura : Waktu ke rumah Yagyu, masa dia nyuruh aku nunggu dia sampe selesei latihan golf. Empat jam pula. Itukan lama banget!

Jackal : Terus…

Yukimura : Kalau di rumah Niou, moso dia ngajakin aku nonton video kayak gitu sih. Ihh! Itukan nggak banget buat aku.

Jackal : Setelah itu?

Yukimura : Habis itu kan aku ke rumahnya Bunta. Dia itu loh pelit banget. Cuma bagi kuenya sepotong aja gak dibolehin.

Jackal : (ngangguk-ngangguk).

Yukimura : Pas dateng ke rumah Akaya, setelah main game ama dia, moso aku diusir dari rumahnya.

Jackal : Hmm… begitu.

Yukimura : Heh, Jackal! (manggil dengan agak kasar)

Jackal : Apa? (tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin).

Yukimura : Kamu dengerin curhatku gak sih? Dari tadi ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

Jackal : Eh, anu. Itu…. Yu...Yukimura, bisa diulangin gak curhatnya?

Yukimura : Gak kamu, gak yang lain, sama aja semuanya!!! (berlari keluar rumahnya Jackal).

Jackal : Yu…Yukimura!! Tunggu dulu!!

Seminggu kemudian setelah masuk sekolah, anak klub tennis Rikkai melakukan latihan seperti biasanya. Yukimura masuk ke lapangan dengan senyum lembut tapi disekitarnya ada aura-aura hitam gitu. Semuanya jadi merinding ngeliat Yukimura kayak gitu.

Yukimura : Semuanya khususnya anggota regular, sebagai pemanasan awal sekaligus hukuman, kalian harus lari keliling lapangan 100 kali.

All : WHAT?!!

Akaya : Emang salah kita apa Buchou?

Yagyu : Iya, nih. Sampe di kasih hukuman segala.

Bunta : Perasaan selama liburan, aku selalu berbuat baik kok.

Yanagi : (ikut ngangguk).

Niou : Tauk, Yukimura. Aku kan gak pernah berbuat salah selama liburan ini.

Jackal : Apalagi aku. Aku kan gak ngapa-ngapain selama liburan ini. Masa aku punya salah juga sih.

Sanada : Yukimura, apa yang terjadi denganmu sampe kamu marah kayak gini?

Yukimura : Aku gak marah kok (memberikan senyuman yang semakin membuat anggota klub merinding).

All : (hening…)

Yukimua : Kalian mau lari gak, nih?

All : Eh, mau kok (langsung cepet-cepet lari keliling lapangan takut kalau tuh buchou satu bakal kasih hukuman yang lebih berat lagi).

~ THE END ~

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fict tak berguna seperti ini ^^


End file.
